


In the Name of the Wind

by iiSuperGii



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiSuperGii/pseuds/iiSuperGii
Summary: “You have stolen your soul back when you left with both your sanity and your life. This is a game and you are in it whether you like it or not. Keep it simple; think great, no one ever appreciates”.





	In the Name of the Wind

In the Name of the Winds

 

“You have stolen your soul back when you left with both your sanity and your life. This is a game and you are in it whether you like it or not. Keep it simple; think great, no one ever appreciates”. He tattooed himself with these words on the upper part of his back and left the tattoo shop letting the wind play with his long black hair as it whispered in his ears those words he just got tattooed on.  
Dustan is a twenty year old guy who had the passion of getting a tattoo every single birthday since he turned eighteen. The guy would design the tattoo; spend hours and hours working on every single detail. He was obsessed. Every tattoo he had had a story to tell, and the latest on in particular had the craziest story to be told for generations to come.  
“It is not hard to get in any kind of trouble. You just need to seek the perfect moment to get the perfect adventure out of the trouble you get into. It is not the matter of mystery nor the amount of stupidity a person can have or even handle. In the name of the winds don’t be an immortal or wish for being one. Life is an experience knowing it starts and has a sudden end. That what makes it beauty, and that what makes it a game”. Dustan wrote on his walls that were felled with tattoo designs and quotes resembling his thoughts over them. 

Dustan was so ignorant about this new piece of art he got. These doodles are engraved on his body, and drawn on his walls. The only thing that kept the magic from happen was the last straw. He had to engrave these words on his brain. It is not as hard if think about it.  
Having to dig down deep inside needs the strength of mind, and the emptiness of a guy who had no care to give to the world.  
On a dark reddish night Dustan felt a burning sensation on his upper back. He couldn’t sleep. He had lost his mind. Started screeming in a scary voice. He thought he could control it. But no, it is a joke. 

The pain was unbearable. Dustan lost it and fell on the ground. Hit his head and got into a deep sleep-like silence.  
To be honest the guy will wake up thinking he had a concoction of some kind. That he had hurt his head from the fall. That he might smashed his head greatly to have the kind of pain he will be suffering from the next few hours after he wakes up. 

 

The strong winds are blowing hard. They managed to open the windows. To get into the house as if they were a creature that can walk and talk. The sound was deeply scary and it appeared like someone was humming. The shadows appeared as dancers. But when you concentrate they look as if they were dragging something from its legs to a corner then stabbing it in the heart a dozen of times.  
The morning came with a soft sound awakening our ignorant friend up. He got up to the scene of destruction. The windows were open, and everything was missy. The inside of the house was extremely cold, and Dustan couldn’t care less. He went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee to manage that headache of his. As he was walking towards the kitchen the house got colder and colder, and his back was killing him. The burning sensation turned into torture.  
Dustan felt as if he was being skinned. He was about to lose his balance and fell on the floor again. He dragged himself to the kitchen table and sat down to breathe. He left his head up and the shock was upon him. 

“A red wedding is all what she gets”. Was written on the right corner walls with an amazing drawing of a wedding dress stained with blood marks. Dustan thought his heart was racing from fear, but how can that be true when he didn’t move a muscle. The shock he had was coded with pain he was having all over his back. Uncontrollably, he started reading his tattoos until his pain faded away. He was happy to be free from the pain when a sudden confusion and curiosity felled his head. He went to his living room area and read carefully the tattoo design. What he didn’t realize that he wasn’t really reading. He was recalling every single word as his eyes sprinted over the drawings.  
The last straw was broken. The words are unfortunately stabbed on three of Dustan’s belongings.  
His walls; his body, and his mind. The ground started shaking, and the winds came in great force repeating what only Dustan can hear and slowly understand.  
“You have stolen your soul back when you left with both your sanity and your life. This is a game and you are in it wither you like it or not. Keep it simple; think great, no one ever appreciates”. The winds read its own words on Dustan forcing him on doodling another tattoo to stamp on his body to start his adventure.  
In the name of the winds are you confused yet?

\-------------------

 

The shaking of the ground made Dustan frightened. He thought to himself “I should pack myself and leave, I cannot handle this. Oh my god, what is with this place? What is it with this tattoo? Why do I keep seeing it everywhere? I better figure this out or I might turn crazy”.  
In his deep thoughts Dustan escaped reality and in a sudden moment was trapped in his own mind, with all of his fears coming to real life in a way he could not understand.  
Does it matter what is real or what is in our minds. Sometimes what is trapped in our heads is much stronger especially when it interferes with what we call sanity.  
Dustan’s mind was determined to make him loose his strength. Frankly, if Dustan does not understand and solve what is going on he will kiss his brain goodbye.  
Wild animals were appearing from nowhere. A forest covered the place. Everything seemed normal. Dustan was walking through the woods. He saw a weird looking mountain with a rock floating over its entrance. He walked closer and tried to get inside the mountain. The guts of that mountain were dark, wet and cold. Dustan made his way through that place with a feeling that he would find something. 

Music was being played, and sad voice was singing:  
” Now you say you're lonely  
You cried the long night through  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you  
Now you say you're sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried, a river over you  
You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head  
While you never shed a tear babe  
Remember, I remember, all that you said  
You told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me and  
Now you say, you say you love me  
Well, just to prove that you do  
Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river  
'Cause I cried a river over you  
You drove me, nearly out of my head  
While you never shed a tear babe  
Remember, remember, all that you said  
Told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me and  
Now, now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do  
Come on and cry, cry, cry me a river, cry me a river  
'Cause I cried a river over you  
If my pillow could talk, imagine what it would have said  
Could it be a river of tears I cried in bed?  
So you can cry me a river  
Daddy, go ahead and cry that river  
'Cause I cried, how I cried a river over you  
How I cried a river over you”.

 

Dustan was in shock. He followed the sound and found an opening through the hard walls of the mountain. The sound and the singing got louder. Dustan looked for something sharp to make the opening bigger so he can pass through it.  
After a decent while he did find a knife-like stone and crashed the wall. The smell was strange. It felt like the air was mixed with blood scent. A red river crossed the woods, and an enormous tree centered the river. Huge branches reached the clouded sky, and a single bird house was leaning from the closest branch.  
Dustan lost every feeling of fear. He was curious. He walked to the river, stripped from his clothes and jumped into the water. He swam and swam. In every second he felt that he was getting closer to the tree, unfortunately he was not. It was clear that the singing was coming from the bird house; however it was not understandable why.  
The river had a sudden movement. The song had an effect on the silent waves. With every time the word RIVER was sung the waves get higher, and the winds blew harder whispering “In the name of the winds don’t let me cry over you”.  
A hand reached out from underneath the water. It pulled Dustan from the shoulder trying to force him to drown.  
“CRY ME A RIVER, JUST LIKE I DID OVER YOU”. In a soft delicious voice a woman in her wedding dress was repeating those words. She was pulling Dustan as if he was someone she blamed for everything that was wrong in her existence. The wind was blowing harder. Dustan was suffering in his tries in saving his life. He was trying to reach the tree that was getting further and further away.  
Dustan was kicking and kicking hard. He was vicious. He was running from death at those long moments.  
In a great force he grabbed the hand and threw it away escaping toward that daemon tree. After what seemed like hours he reached the tree. He grabbed a floating root and climbed the tree. The tree felt Dustan climbing her and started moving one of her branches to throw him in the water. The thrashing movement of the branch failed to push Dustan down to the bloody river.

The bird house was pouring blood. The bird house had a broken window that used a stained wedding dress as curtains. That dress was the same dress Dustan saw drawn on his wall back home. The door was carved with Dustan’s tattoo. “You have stolen your soul back when you left with both your sanity and your life. This is a game and you are in it wither you like it or not. Keep it simple; think great, no one ever appreciates”.  
However, on that door the words had a name beneath the last line as if they were a quote, as if they were said before in an occasion that took place in a faraway imaginary place.  
Dustan was able to reach the birdhouse, and to enter it. The place was like a palace. Big entrance, wooden floors, chandeliers, luxurious furniture, huge rooms, diamond sparkles all over the walls, and an enormous black door. Dustan ran to the black door. He opened it to find the body of the bride in her Victorian white dress. Her hair was dark like the blackness of a doomed night. Her eyes were reddishly black, and her skin was tanned beautifully. He was amazed by such beauty. 

Dustan forgot that he was looking to a dead body. The gorgeousness of that lady took Dustan’s breathes. He was driven out of his head, but the returning of the burning sensation woke him up. Dustan was flying. He opened his eyes to find himself self in his kitchen. He ran to his bed room, stood in front of his dresser reached the mirror. Dustan saw himself in that mirror. His body was covered head to toe with a map-like tattoo. His eyes were reddishly black. His hair grew and reached the middle of his back, his skin was tanned just like the mysterious bride.  
A big smile was assembled on Dustan’s face showing a little space of his teeth, as if a demon was possessing his body.  
Was what Dustan saw true? Well he will cry a river to find out.  
The room turned dark and the windows started to move un controllably.

The wind kept pushing and pushing the doors. Surprisingly Dustan was not scared at all. He started mumbling as if he was inviting someone to come inside the house, but in his case he was mumbling to push the dead bride’s soul out of him. The tattoos started to change in colour. What was drawn in black turned red, and what was coloured turned gray.  
The burning sensation came back to hunt Dustan however, Dustan did not feel a thing. He was moving normally pushing the furniture away as if he was creating an area for something to lie on. He kept mumbling as he kept on working. He took his clothes off and rapped a towel on his lower half. He lied down after he took a knife.  
Dustan used the knife as a pen and started to draw over the tattoos softly to keep him away from serious harm and danger.  
As he got closer to his chest he started pushing the knife deeper. 

He began losing control over his own body. His hand kept going hold the knife, pushing it over the tattoos on Dustan’s body. His heart started pounding harder than before. Blood began to come out. There was no sense of sanity or control. The knife was getting deeper and deeper. Any second and it would scratch that crazy heart. The blood was turning black and Dustan was no more conscious. His black hair was white. His skin got pale, and his eyes were red, however his pupils were white and his irises were disturbingly black. The guy was in deep trouble, and a sign for that trouble was the shaking of his body. Dustan’s body was trying to push the demon soul out but it could not. The cuts drawn all over Dustan’s body were healing as fast as a blink. What got into Dustan was closing opening and any cut. The bride made Dustan’s body her palace and she would not allow anything or anyone to push her out until she gets her revenge, and in the name of the wind she will. 

As the bride pulled herself up and started to get dressed in black long sleeves black shirt and in dark navy jeans she began to sing:  
L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love...

 

She went out of Dustan’s room to the hall. She stood in front of the wall, in front of the painting of the tattooed word. She read them in sad voice and ran to the kitchen. She saw the drawing of her dress and she got frustrated. She was in great pain. Not physically considering she was dead, but emotionally. She was angry and in thirst for blood.  
Her eyes got wider, and a tear dropped from her eyeball. She gave the world a scary shout and left the house looking for the woods where she would find all what Dustan thought he dreamt about. She began her hunt. She was determined especially with all the anger and resentment she held in her dead heart. And she did find the mountain. She stood there not moving a finger till the night came along. She did not move a muscle. Strangely, the mountain began to move and broke in half.  
The red river drowned the place. It kept on flooding until a broken branch of the great tree showed from a distance. It was the branch holding the bird’s palace. She smiled and walked through the flooding river towards her palace. She opened the door and ran to the master hall.  
She stretched herself and sat on the great golden chair that was centered in the middle of the hall. She crossed her legs and began her journey of waiting. She knew who was coming, and she was ready to kill.

Her eyes got wider and her smile got bigger.  
“Poor Dustan,” she said. “these may be your last breathes”.  
“In the name of the wind he will cry a river over me…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The End or Is It !!


End file.
